The Time Lost
by BlazingRegent
Summary: What happens when a school trip ends up in a different dimension, read to find out. Can they escape before falling victim to the dangers of this new place or will they end up a snack for the inhabitants. Enjoy! Warning: Mild Language time to time along with Blood and Gore. First part of Kyle's Adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Story TIME! This Story has the sole purpose of keeping you readers happy in between other chapters of my other storys. So Enjoy, and please leave a review!**

 **There will be multiple crossovers with almost everything. Name the movies, and books along with shows for this chapter to get a special prize!**

 **Quick Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT IS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS! I can not stress this enough.**

 **"HI" Means people talking**

 _ **'Hi' Means thoughts.**_

Chap. 3

On May 24th in the year 2020, the eleventh-grade class of Magical High was going to take a field trip with the ninth-grade class of the same school except for two seniors who had got special permission to come along.

Kyle Johnson, who was 18 years old, was one of the two seniors going on the trip, he was 5'11 inches tall with a swimmer's tan and had a blackish-brown hair color that had a silver and gold streak going through it, all in all he was pretty much a normal kid.

Now his eyes where a different story, for his normal eye color was strange as one eye was electric blue and the other was sea-green.

Kyle's current wear consented of black military cargos with a red shirt and a pair of black military combat boots.

Kyle was leaning against the school bus that was supposed to take them on their trip as his eyes shined as the sun shone on them smiled as he saw his best friend Tyler walking towards him. "Yo Tyler, did you get your bus partner assigned yet?" Kyle asked smiling at his old friend, Tyler Marek, whose age was also 18, was the other senior of the two going was about 5'10 inches tall and had a farmer's tan and whose hair was a platinum blonde color with brown eyes.

Tyler had been friends with Kyle since they were kids in elementary school and ever since then. Tyler smiled at his oldest friend while answering "Yeah, I'm being paired with one Alexander Becket who is a ninth grader it seems. How about your partner?"

Alexander came running up to them after asking a teacher where his partner might be, he stopped in front of them catching the last part of what Tyler had said and waved. "Hi, so which one of you guys is Tyler? And I prefer to be called Alex for your information.!" He said with a smile at first but became a small pout at the end of it.

Alexander was a freshman and was 15 years old and stood at a height of 5 feet and 6 inches and had a slightly California surfer's tan. Now Alex as he liked to be called had a unique eye color which was a stormy gray that matched perfectly with his auburn hair.

Tyler looked him over and smiled slightly as he raised his hand slightly. "That would be me Alex and the weird looking on next to me is my old friend Kyle" he said with a grin as he got hit in the back by said friend.

Just at the moment a junior walked up to the trio and tapped Alex on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey Alex, teacher says it's time to load up the buses." The junior said with small smile as Alex turned to face the newcomer. "Oh, hey Michael, this is my bus partner Tyler and his friend Kyle." Alex said to the newly named Michael.

Michael, who was 17 and stood at a height of 5 feet and 9 inches looked them over with his green eyes. His red curly hair shined a blood red in the morning light as he eyed Kyle the most. "Kyle? Kyle Johnson? The Kyle straight from a military background with both brother in the military and his father a general of the army? Rumored to have already been in boot camp and is now an active member of said military with his friend Tyler? That Kyle and Tyler?" Michael said with small stars in his green eyes as he looked the two over in shock.

Kyle sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he looked over the trio of people around him. _'Can't I ever get a damn break from the dang fans.'_ Kyle thought to himself as a group of girls walked up to the four guys.

The lead girl stopped in front of them and looked them all over. "So, which one of you boys is Kyle?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Kyle froze at the sound of the voice as he raised his hand slightly, not bothering to move from his spot at the bus. "That would be me, what do you need of me?" He asked as his eyes looked over everyone only to stop at Tyler who was trying not to laugh at his situation.

Tyler snickered and looked at him eyebrows wiggling as he pushed Kyle's shoulder gently and whispered softly to the guys. "Oh, do go on Kyle and say hi to your crush hehe."

Kyle pushed off the bus and punched Tyler in the shoulder and growled softly at him. "Hush you damned fool." The group of girls giggled as Kyle punched the blond hard.

The lead girl smiled at them all and said "I'm your bus partner it seems then Kyle." Tyler laughed and Kyle looked like he just got punched and blinked a couple times to make.

"W-what? Okay I guess were bus buddies then Dawn." Kyle muttered out loud to the group as he walked towards the buses before turning to look at the group with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys coming or staying behind then?" They all nodded and got on the bus they were supposed to get on which by luck was all on the same bus.

The buses left at 9:00 am and were scheduled to return at 3:30 pm. Kyle sat at the window and looked out it as the bus was moving, and Dawn sat next to him on the aisle.

Dawn looked over at him and sighed softly, _'Maybe he doesn't like me, or maybe he's shy?'_ She thought in her head as she looked at him before tapping his shoulder gently.

Kyle turned to look at her with a tilt of his head as he raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" He asked with a soft tone as he looked at Dawn before she replied "I was wondering if I could ask you a question Kyle?" Tyler who was sitting in front of them snorted and turned to face them.

"I wouldn't ask this idiot a question, he most likely wouldn't understand it at all." Kyle stuck his tongue out at him and frowned after getting a feeling that nothing after today would be the same again.

Just then a bright light appeared blinded everyone causing them to close their eyes. The minute they closed their eyes a feeling of weightlessness overcame everyone on board the bus, then what seemed like an hour but was 2 minutes the weight came crashing back down knocking everyone out.

An hour later and everybody slowly start to wake up and rubbed their heads from hitting their seats and fallen glass from the windows breaking when they passed out.

Kyle got up and leaned against a seat as he mentally did a head count of everyone.

Kyle let out a sigh of relief as he came up with the same number from the beginning, before turning to Tyler and whispering "Get a report from everyone. Injures and what not bandage what you can with the first aid kit, I'm going to check the driver see if he's okay." Tyler nods and walks around asking the students and the two teachers.

Kyle made his way up the bus grabbing on to the seats as leverage to get up, he noticed that a shard of glass had pierced the driver's seat and that a red liquid was dripping off the end of it. 'Crap, he may be dead.' Kyle guessed after seeing the pooled blood on the glass and the floor.

Just as he reached the door to the driver's cabin, he gagged slightly at seeing the driver's chest impaled to the seat by the chuck of glass.

Kyle quickly turned around and slowly made his way back down the bus careful not to slip on the blood that was slowly making its way down.

He met up with Tyler and upon his look Kyle shook his head no. Tyler sighed and nodded before looking at him as everyone else looked at the two and noticed the look Kyle was giving him.

"Alright so we had a few students have minor cuts, one student had a major cut but I got it patched up before it bled out. Everyone else just has bruising from the crash, nothing serious though." Tyler said to Kyle before pulling him away from prying ears not knowing a student had followed them before whispering "So K, what do you think is going on? Kyle shook his head before responding as he called out "Come on out Darallen Monroe Saikaya or as we use to call you Owl."

Darallen or Owl as he was called was 18 in age and in appearance was tall, with a very fit and athletic body, looking semi muscular he has feathery brown and blonde hair almost at his shoulders, very vibrant, bright green eyes he also had two eyebrow piercings side by side on his left brow, a septum piercing.

Owl walked up and slapped both of their shoulders hard laughing softly before saying in a deep and has an odd dark tinge to it but is very relaxing and assuring tone "I don't know if Kyle knows Ty, but we will find out together yea?"

They all nodded and went back to the people and noticed that people were getting out of the bus.

"What the hell?" They all said at one before running out of the bus and looking around at everyone. "Alright what the heck is everyone doing outside the safety of the bus? Never mind it doesn't matter now, just everyone follow us three and we'll find out where we all are." Kyle led them through jungle that just so happened around when they landed.

"Huh nice place after all, but why is it so quiet?" Kyle stopped and looked around with a tilted head, "Huh Ty, Owl. If a jungle is quiet... doesn't that mean, there's usually a predator around?"

They looked at each other before looking at him and nodded. "Well crap." Kyle muttered in a defeated tone as a soft snort came from behind them and then a snarl followed.

Kyle, Tyler, and Owl all sighed in defeat and turned around as one after the whole class already turned and stared scared at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. One of the teachers was frozen in fear as a warm blast of air hit his back and neck area, the teacher slowly turned around only to see nothing.

Suddenly a warm liquid dropped onto his bald head from above, and he slowly reached his hand up to touch it and pulled it down to his face only to see that it was saliva.

He looked up and screamed as a creature reared its head back and rushed forward and bit him in two pieces splashing blood on the trio who happened to be standing quite close and in another bite finished him off.

The creature then turned its attention to everyone else and let out a small snarl.

At that point everyone ran the other way from where the teacher died, as they were running Owl noticed a building and motioned towards it to Kyle and Tyler and they nodded and lead the students towards it.

Once inside the trio of boys braced themselves against the door and Michael along with Alex came running up to help them.

The five of them together were able to hold the door shut and held their breath to see if it would withstand the pounding, and to their relief it did.

Kyle turned to everyone else and nodded to Michael and Alex before motioning for them to follow him. "Alright folks, listen up." Everyone looked at him and Dawn waved at him and he waved back from clearing his throat. "My name is Kyle, the guys next to me are Tyler, Owl, Michael and Alex. Now that you guys know that I want you guys to stay here in this area, while us five look around. Try to make it livable by cleaning up it looks like might be here a while."

He motioned with his head and the guys fell in behind him as they searched the building. The eventually stumbled upon a room full of supplies and guns that made our three military boys drool. Kyle went straight to the rifles and picked up an M4A1 assault rifle with a red dot sight and a flashlight grip, before picking up a M9 pistol and then just as he started to turn around he saw it.

Tyler had gotten a shotgun and an M9 pistol as well before looking over at Kyle only to see him drooling before he turned to see what he was looking at. "Oh god no... OWL! Plan Delta."

Owl popped up from somewhere with a submachine gun in his hand before looking at him. "Delta? Shoot Grif in the head?" Tyler facepalmed before responding with. "No wait, plan Foxtrot." He said looking at Owl with a serious look as he hinted to Kyle's true natural.

Owl nodded just as serious before looking over to Kyle and looked back at Kyle before quickly back to Kyle before having a 'oh crap' face just as he started to run to him. Tyler gulped hoping he got there in time as Michael and Alex came up next to him with worried faces.

"So, huh Ty, whys Owl tackling, oh ow that's gonna leave a mark. So, um why is Kyle fighting with owl and now walking towards the sniper on the wall?"

They watched as Kyle hit Owl over the head with a gun and Owl bounce up from the hit and tackle Kyle to the floor as Tyler explained what was happening and why.

They nodded after hearing the story before nodding and agreed that he shouldn't be allowed near it but just then they heard Owl say "Crap, he's got it."

They got wide eyed and froze before sighing in defeat as Kyle skipped happily past them as a beat-up Owl limped towards them and sighed. "Sorry guys, he got the upper hand on that last hit, we better hurry up and catch up to him."

Tyler nodded and they ran after him only to find him stopped in front of a computer. "Kyle? HEY Kyle what are you doing? Tyler had to repeat a couple of times before getting his attention away from the computer.

Only for him to pull up a map on a holographic projector, so they walked on either side of him and saw what he was looking at, which was a map that had different names on it and a circle around a building that looked like the one they were in.

It was labeled Hatchery.

They gasped softly as begin to wonder what could have been hatched before Kyle slammed his fist into the console and growled.

"Dammit Angel's Tech, you really did it huh? Freaking dinos, never thought mom's idea actually worked." Kyle muttered with everyone hearing him and each had their own shocked reactions before he turned around and started walking.

"Come on guys lets keeping looking over this building." Kyle said as they finished the sweep of the building and made their way back to the others.

Once they arrived at where they wanted to get to, they stood amazed at what they managed to get done while they were gone.

Kyle whistled to get everyone attention and once he got it he started to speak. "Alright so we found out what attacked us and where we are."

The everyone and yes even the guys next to him looked at him in question. "We're on an island. But not on our Earth anymore, were on a different one. And a company that found this Earth made extinct animals come to life. Those animals were the dinosaurs and we met one already today. And this dang company was called Ingen, my mom worked for them before she disappeared from sight."

He finished with a deep breath before continuing with "And I know how to get us back home." Everyone cheered before Dawn walked up to him and poked his arm and pouted as she looked up at him before whispering something into his ear.

"We have no working water right now, were trying to get it working but if you could get some just in case." Kyle nodded and put his fingers to his nose and let out a deep breath, "alright guys come on, were going to go get water."

The guys looked at each other before shrugging and following him.

 **A/N: Hope if you read this all that you found it interesting. I would love it if you readers could give me tips and what not on how i could make this story more enjoy able. Review if you want, and tell me if you like it or not. Haters, all i can say is refer to above. Now the next chapter of From This World To The Next will be out in Thursday. SO keep your eyes peeled for the new chapter. ENJOY! And Have a wonderful Day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's just a time of giving. Here's another chapter for you nice people. This Story has the sole purpose of keeping you readers happy in between other chapters of my other storys. So Enjoy, and please leave a review!**

 **There will be multiple crossovers with almost everything. Name the movies, and books along with shows for this chapter to get a special prize!**

 **Quick Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT IS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS! I can not stress this enough.**

 **"HI" Means people talking**

 _ **'Hi' Means thoughts.**_

 _ **"Hi" Means people talking on a radio**_

* * *

Kyle stopped a couple of feet away from the Hatchery and turned to the guys, "Alright so according to the map we saw and from what I remember there is a lake a couple of clicks away. And clicks mean miles, Michael, Alex." He saw them nod and started walking again, his M4A1 leading the way in front of him and his sniper rifle on his back.

The four guys arrived at the lake that was on the map, and soon Kyle had split off with his sniper rifle, settling on a hill that overlooked the entire lake and surrounding area.

" _Spider, it's looking clear from up here._ "

Tyler scowled at the area where he thought Kyle was before saying into the radio, " _Roger that Snake, Spider out._ "

"Alright guys, let's get the water now. Kyle says it's all clear," Kyle laughed to himself as he saw his best friend's scowl, however gaining a scowl of his own when his friend fired back with his code name.

The others walked over to the lake, and started filling the bottles with pure clean water. "Spider, this is Snake. You have some movement off to your left. Can you see what it is?" Snake waved a hand, turned in the direction said, and saw nothing.

" _Negative Kyle, can't see anything."_ One click of a mike headset followed. Kyle kept his eyes on that side before his eyes widen and he grabbed the mike. " _Crap Tyler watch out there's..."_ The transmission got cut off as a screech made it's towards them followed by a loud yell.

That was followed by a couple of shots that Tyler knew belonged to the Barrett sniper Kyle had going off and another yell followed by the loudest screech they had heard to date, that caused everyone to look that way as Tyler saw movement to his left and snarled.

"Crap guys raptors!" No soon as the words left his mouth as two shots rang out and the raptors tumbled to a stop, bullet wounds through their necks, snapping their spines. " _Nice shooting Kyle, it seems your skill hasn't diminished._ "

They finished getting the water and started heading back to the building. When they got back the got let in and Dawn came running up to them smiling. "We got it working, sorry guys." They shrugged and smiled as the day ended, and night began to rise.

Owl and the others kept a rotation of guarding the building while others slept. By morning of the second day everyone was up and getting ready to start the new day, luckily at some point before dawn Kyle and the others got the entire luggage off the bus and back to base.

While everyone woke up Kyle started making breakfast and by the time it was ready, everyone was up and stretching themselves. A random person asked "What's the plan today Kyle? We just can't wait." The rest was cut off as Michael who was on guard shift called out "Hey Kyle, we have company! It looks like a couple of raptors and a trike from that video you showed us."

Everyone ran to the side where there were barricaded windows and looked out to watch the fight. Kyle whistled and with a single word stopped everyone which was "Watch." That word made everyone drop what they were doing to come over and watch and they made sure to do what he said. They watched as the trike killed two of the raptors and chased off the rest.

"See it was all fine. Nothing to worry about and we saved ammo, even if we have an unlimited amount, strangely enough." After a couple of hours of wandering around the base a loud roar shook the base and Kyle ran to the front and paled. "Hey, everyone get down and shut up and do not move!" Everyone hurried to do what he said, and the thing moved on. Kyle looked at Owl and he shrugged as if to say wasn't on the list, so we don't just know as a group of raptors showed up and snarled at the base and Kyle nodded to the group and they mowed them down with a hail of bullets.

Minutes later Kyle and Owl slowly made their way outside covering all the corners and areas and they let down their guard. Bad move it turned out to be as five more raptors popped out and the duo ran shooting behind them wildly as they saw a tree up ahead after nodding to each other they started to climb it. As day slowly turned to night Kyle and Owl sat in the tree watching raptors trying to get to them.

Night turned to day and the raptors had gotten bored and ran off, leaving Kyle and Owl who were still awake in the tree to slowly climb down and cautiously made their way back to the base. Once they were in front of the door Kyle got on the radio, _"Hey Tyler? Open this stupid door. I want to sleep."_ The base was quiet as they processed the voice on the radio as it went off again. " _Well? Don't tell me your dumb self is dead now Ty? Now someone open the dang door!_ "

The heavy iron door swung open and revealed a stinky and haggled looking Kyle stormed in as a laughing Owl followed. Kyle growled at anyone who started to talk to him as he headed towards the showers to get cleaned off. They answered a few questions before Dawn and Michael scared everyone away so that they could sleep. When they finally woke up 10 hours later, Michael, Alex, Tyler and Dawn were keeping watch and as they yawned Kyle and Owl walked over to them.

They didn't realize until morning when everyone panicked as they couldn't find them. Eventually they saw the two sitting by the window asleep again leaning against each other, and our group of heroes sighed as they looked at them. An hour later they woke up and yawned stretching as Dawn came out of the side and tackled Kyle into a hug nuzzling his chest. Kyle broke into laughter as did the others as he rubbed her back gently before she pulled away, her face as bright as a red Christmas light. One of Dawn's friends came over and hugged Owl who started to stutter and blush brightly.

Kyle laughed and grabbed Dawn's hand and off they went on a walk to talk about something. Eventually, their walk lead them to the hatchery part of the building when they saw some of the boxes shake and then stop just as sudden. He radioed in to the front and Tyler came running in looking around gun raised. After seeing nothing he turned to the only two people in the room with him and he straightened and coughed into his hand. Kyle raised an eyebrow at him as Dawn giggled and waved to him and Tyler waved back.

"So, what's up Kyle? What did you need me for?" Kyle merely pointed behind him and sat down on the floor before saying. "Check that out for me, I'm too lazy to do it at the moment." Both Dawn and Tyler sweat-dropped and fell to the floor only to jump back up and stare at him. Tyler glared at him and hissed as he slowly made his way over to the boxes and was trying to find a way past them when suddenly; all the boxes fell on top of him.

Kyle tilted his head and rubbed his eyes, as he poked Dawn's side. This of course earned him a slap upside the head "Ow" as she looked at the group of eggs sitting there in a pile. Tyler finally dug his way out of the box mountain just in time to see Kyle get slapped and he couldn't help but snicker. But that snicker ended the moment he saw the eggs and he robotically turned to Kyle and slumped to the ground. "You're going to keep and train them aren't you buddy."

His answer was a manic grin along with laughing and nodding as Tyler tried to bury himself into the ground. Tyler sighed and got up and looked at Kyle who sat in place thinking and Tyler decided to leave, and he patted Kyle's shoulder on his way out. Kyle and Dawn sat there which ended up with Dawn laying her head on Kyle's shoulder and his arm slowly wrapped around her waist as the fell into the blissful slumber.

At some time during the night one of the eggs hatched and went to Kyle, and waddled to his stomach and legs area where it shortly fell asleep. When Kyle next awoke in the morning, Dawn was standing a few feet away laughing to herself. That's when he tried to get up but couldn't because of the weight on stomach/leg area.

Dawn decided to be a prankster in just that moment as she quickly called for everyone and all the while Kyle was confused. After everyone saw he growled lowly and everyone scattered in fear, even Dawn and the guys. Kyle smirked and looked down at his lap before petting the raptor there as he whispered.

"Is that better little guys? I'm sure they were being very loud, and I had to stop it before it became worse, you know?" A half hour later; Dawn comes back in and shook her head after seeing Kyle sleeping again. As she started to sit down a dinosaur came from behind the empty boxes and made its way towards her. "It's a Bracho. They're very friendly it seems."

Kyle whispered from his spot which caused Dawn to whip her heads towards his direction in shock since it turned out he only had his eyes closed. It was a little later that they two people left the dinos and went to the front where Michael and Tyler were. Kyle nodded to the both of them as he stood behind them and looked out into the forest.

Soon enough one of the two remaining teachers went out to the river to go for a small . Bow was looking around enjoying the scenery when a shadow in the tree's rushed him and he was smacked in the stomach by a tail, which belonged to a creature hidden by trees for now.

He hit a tree with a sickening splat and all he saw was black as a giant foot came down over him. Michael started to look around for Mr. Bow but saw no sign of him into Kyle shook his head at him which Michael sighed an alright. But just as that happened the building shook and nearly knocked him off his feet as he saw Kyle had the same problem. "Did something just hit us?"

Michael asked as he looked at Kyle only for him to see him shake his head yes. Kyle ran outside to see what is was and got a tick mark of anger on his head as he saw the king of dinos the T-rex facing off against a stegosaurus. He watched for a full minute as the battle moved away from them and he made his way back inside. He walked back inside with an awestruck face after watching the awesome battle.

There was a scream that scared everyone as a little raptor made its way towards Kyle as he threatened everyone there to behave and be nice to the dino as a giant projection of a black and white fox with glowing purple eyes behind him and scared everyone. "They're family now, just as you guys are my family, they are too. So, touch them and you're no longer family, but an enemy. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, and he smiled innocently as the fox faded to nothing and started to explain everything. Eventually the raptor fell asleep and Kyle made the fox appear unknowingly and smiled widely eyes closed. "Be loud and die. Understand?" Everyone nodded and kept quiet to avoid the phantom fox. A few minutes afterwards everyone was asleep including our main hero and his fellow heroes. It was morning of the 10th day they spent there, and Kyle was off doing his duties of the building, which includes guarding and walking around making sure everything is okay.

Kyle was currently patrolling the walls from inside with Tyler and Owl when loud footsteps echoed through the area their in. The trio of old friends ran outside to see a rex standing there looking at Kyle before shooting it. It shrugged the bullets off and opened its jaws and picked Kyle up and shook him around making him drop his sniper and then swallowed him whole.

Tyler and Owl stared in horror as the rex walked off burping loudly. The two looked at each other will fear glazed eyes. "It made him drop his sniper… it's gonna die now." Tyler and Owl robotically went inside and sat behind the closed doors as everyone wondered where Kyle was. Tyler turned towards Owl and Owl looked over at Tyler before recounting what happened.

Meanwhile, sliding down a throat was our friend Kyle who was in pain and pissed off that the thing made him drop his baby which was his sniper. He pulled out his knife and since he was pissed he missed the sky-blue aura around the knife that sparkled and sizzled like lightening. In blind anger he stuck the side of the stomach and all of that stored electrical power in his knife shocked the rex frying it instantly and granted even better cutting power along with making the sky glow an ominous multi-color and thunder shook the sky.

He groaned as he crawled out of the rex and stood up and stumbled, his vision failing him as the power he used in his unknowingly sealed state took its toll on his body and he fell over losing the battle to blissful slumber. Tyler was asleep when suddenly, he shot up and cried out at the same time Owl did.

 _ **"The seal shall break protecting the one he loves. He who slumbers shall awaken once it is broken, causing the Fox King to return. The gods shall have their hero once more as the pantheons mix. Reunited with friends and family of old, the Fox King will once again take his title of protector, but be wary of new threats that seek to destroy him at his core. If this happens, the world will tremble from his wrath as he seeks to destroy the objects of his fury."**_

Tyler and Owl both passed out after screaming this at the top of their lungs. A few moments later they woke up and looked around at everyone that was staring at them in confusion and a little bit of fear. "What happened? Dawn… what just happened." He turned to Owl and saw the sky behind him and he cried out again but this time it was Kyle's name.

Owl turned around and growled loudly and stood up along with Tyler as they seemed to shimmer slightly with power making everything blow around with the amount of power before bowing towards the light and in a deeper voice than anyone has ever heard before. They said together with a deep voice **"He is wakening, not fully yet but he is close if this much power being released. It is finally here, the year the king shall rise."**

Everything started to stop but suddenly, the light pulsed and then went away. Over the United States somewhere, Apollo the sun god was doing his duty of the sun when he felt a massive power wash over him and he stuttered in fear remembering who it belonged to as he flashed away to Olympus. Artemis the moon goddess and leader of the hunters was leading the hunt in well a hunt for some monsters, when the area they were in got bathed in a massive dose of power.

Artemis sighed happily as the power seemed to make everything brighter and better, it was as if Pan the nature god was next to them, even the monsters found no reason to fight anymore. One of the youngest hunters was looking around at the older hunters and saw their expression of joy and wonder and tilted her head wondering, when Artemis saw her look she started to explain.

"Have you heard the legend of the Fox King?" All the younger ones nodded and looked at her; of course, they heard the stories and legends from their parents and their mistress. "He's real, and that was only a small amount of his power. And you might know how I'm known as a virgin goddess, there's a reason for that and it's because I'm one of the few who is married to the fox king. The only male that I willingly fell in love with, that should tell you how special he is." The girls looked at her shocked and a little bit scared but understood then they well all flashed to Olympus.

Mount Olympus, New York City. The council of gods were meeting, and Artemis looked around and saw her twin and younger brother Apollo spooked and she smirked at him before pointing towards her ring finger where a ring shimmered into existence before fading from sight. Apollo looked at his twin and shivered when he saw the ring on her finger and remembered the beating he got from the fox king when he protested it.

Just then Zeus appeared, and Apollo stiffened as a prophecy came to his mind from the fates themselves. _ **"The seal shall break protecting the one he loves. He who slumbers shall awaken once it is broken, causing the Fox King to return. The gods shall have their hero once more as the pantheons mix. Reunited with friends and family of old, the Fox King will once again take his title of protector, but be wary of new threats that seek to destroy him at his core. If this happens, the world will tremble from his wrath as he seeks to destroy the objects of his fury."**_

Apollo spoke in layered voices while Tyler and Owl did. The entire council froze in shock before shouting at each other; all the females were for him coming back with some males on their side. The others were denying it with all they were, they remembered the beatings he gave them to 'educate' them and making them fix their mistakes.

All around the world the power pulse was felt, and the prophecy was told to every pantheon everything was in chaos between gods. But a week after everything went to normal and then everyone even the ones who fought against it but secretly missed the Fox King were eagerly waiting for his comeback.

The earth itself was humming with power awaiting her beloved once again, the night sky was brighter as the primordial of night heard the news of the King. The flames of Olympus were hotter than ever and people felt more helpful about everything as Hestia the fire goddess wished for her best friend and secret crush to finally come back. 

* * *

**A/N: Hope if you read this all that you found it interesting. I would love it if you readers could give me tips and what not on how i could make this story more enjoy able. Review if you want, and tell me if you like it or not. Haters, all i can say is refer to above. ENJOY! And Have a wonderful Day.**


End file.
